Protecting What's Important To Me
by Rei-Rai
Summary: Who is this girl,who haunts Hiei's dreams,and thoughts,but Hiei has no clue who she is?How come she keeps on crying in her dreams,and how do their pasts connect?Bits and bits of Hiei's past with the theives are coming together,but what will he do now?


**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Period.**

**   
Protecting What's Important toMe   
**   
**Prologue **_**

* * *

**_

_"Stop! Please stop! It hurts... It hurts..." I sobbed, tears gathered up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.   
"Tell me where he is..." That bastard hissed at me, but I shook my head.   
He growled at me, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a dagger. "Tell me..." He hissed again, but once again, I shook my head.   
"Wrong move..." He said in an evil whisper, and then took a hold of one of my tattered, dirty looking wings, and brought his dagger to the place where my wings met my shoulder blades.   
"You wouldn't..." I breathed, afraid of what he was really going to do.   
"Oh, you know I would." He laughed, preparing to cut off my wings.   
"Please... Don't..."A single tear dropped my cheek, and I cursed myself inwardly, but all I could see was his looming smile. "Please..." I whispered again, begging him not to cut off my wings, no matter how wrecked they looked, no matter how much they were a burden for me. "Please..."   
He smirked, and caught me in a lustful kiss. "I don't need you that much anymore. I can hurt you as much as I want. I was lying... I know where he is anyway." He smirked at me, stopping the kiss for a moment, and looking me in the eyes.   
I felt a lump rise in my throat, and bit my lip. You couldn't have been found... But wait... You don't remember me... But... Even if you didn't remember me, I remember you, and I had promised you, I wouldn't tell that bastard where you went... And I didn't... But... Now he knows...   
The bastard started to kiss me lustily again, but this time, his kiss trailed down to my neck, and he opened his mouth wide, revealing his fangs. I closed my eyes tight, already knowing what he was going to do.   
A fresh wave of pain overcame my body, and I knew where it was coming from. Not knowing what else to do, and purely out of instinct, I pulled away, and slapped that bastard, hard.   
I gasped, knowing what would happen next....   
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BITCH?!" That bastard screamed at me, throwing a couple of daggers that narrowly missed me, one of them cutting my shoulder. "I'M THE ONE THAT MAKES THE RULES AROUND HERE, REMEMBER THAT?!"   
I gritted my teeth together, knowing what the punishment was.   
"I guess... I'll just have to... play... with you some more...." He smirked at me, and started to twirl strands of my hair around his finger.   
My body stiffened, but I wasn't going to rebel against him. What could I do?   
I felt his hands wrap around my body, and then suddenly grabbed my wings. "But it's not that punishment this time. I have a new one. One that will hurt you... A lot..." He smirked at me.   
Time slowed down for me, I could see the blade coming down at my wings. I tried to move, but fear had me rooted to the spot. I felt the blade bite into my wings, I saw my blood staining the once silvery-white feathers.   
I heard a scream pierce through the air, I heard my sobs, I felt my tears roll down my cheek, I cursed myself for crying, I heard his laugh, and I saw his cruel smile...   
And then... I saw 'him'... He was standing right in front of me, like the last time we talked to each other, hands in 'his' cloak pockets, and the same emotionless expression on 'his' face was still there. But I didn't care, I could see 'him'.   
Where are you...?   
Are you happy...?   
Are you safe...?   
Gomen-nasai...   
I didn't keep my promise to you... He found you...   
The rain pours outside, I hope you won't remember...   
Because...   
If you do, you'll be in trouble... And so will your friends...   
Hiei...   
Gomen-nasai...   
Please...   
Forgive me...   
Hiei... _

**_

* * *

_**

**Yes, so it was a bit... weird...   
Please R&R though!   
Ja!**


End file.
